Nowadays most video tape rewinders generally have one of two kinds of rewinding methods. One method is effected by a belt transmitting revolving movement from a motor to a winding head, while the other method employs a combination of gears. Opening the tape case is automatically opened by a switch, after rewinding a tape has been finished.
The two methods just mentioned have a few shortcomings in use; the belt transmitting method may not work accurately because of much looseness caused by excessive length of the belt or much tightness caused by a too short length of the belt, thereby causing breaking of the belt and the motor, falling off of the belt or idle revolving of the motor because of long use of the belt; the gear transmitting method involves rather complicated work in its assembling and consequently a high cost.
Besides, the two methods only perform the function of rewinding, so the tape case has to be opened by an additional opening device by means of indirect touching when rewinding the tape is finished. These separate devices for rewinding the tape and opening a tape case can cause a comparatively high cost and high percentage of malfunction. In addition, all video tape rewinders in the market never possess an additional value in their outward look, say a decorative value, so they are ordinarily stored at a hidden stop lest they should hinder the embellishing atmosphere of the room in a house. It may be said that a merchandise is a kind of waste if it can only be taken out for practical use from the hidden place and it is usually stored away. Its value can be increased if it is provided with a unique mechanical structure, a good simple usage and a new decorative look as well.
In view of the drawbacks in video tape rewinders mentioned above, this invention has been made to improve them by combining together the actions of rewinding a tape and opening a tape case and designing a decorative outward aspect as an additional value.